Harry Potter and the Three Charmed One's
by blueXstar
Summary: A HPCharmed Crossover. Harry feels as if something is missing from Dumbledore's will, which leads him to the Charmed Ones. They must help Harry and his friends defeat Voldemort to prevent an unstoppable evil from taking over the world. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, first hand at a cross over fic. I've been playing with this idea for a few days, and now here is the first chapter. If I like it, if you like it, I'll continue, we'll just have to see what happens.

* * *

**

Harry never thought he'd step foot inside Hogwarts again, especially not during his seventh year. He had taken time off to hunt for horcrux's, something Dumbledore had expressed his concern's about before his death. And now, Harry was hurrying around Hogwarts in the dark, under his invisibility cloak thankfully, trying to make his way to Dumbledore's old office. Without a doubt in his mind, Snape was using it for his evil plans now, not like Dumbledore had.

He scurried around a corner and hoped that he would not meet anyone on the other side. When he hadn't, he exhaled sharply and broke out into a run. Dumbledore's old office was up ahead. _If only I knew a way to get inside, _he thought.

Before he had a chance to contemplate his though much further, he heard whispering, "Neville, what _are_ we looking for?" A familiar voice asked, "you know what is going to happen if we are caught again."

"I know," Neville said. At the sight of Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley, Harry's heart skipped a beat. His friends were ok.

"I never said we were looking for anything," Neville whispered. Harry tried to move closer to catch a better look at his friends. The one's on the inside that were in danger every day because of Snape and the other ones that were hoping to bring any wizard that was not pure and perfect to a bitter end.

Neville and Ginny finally stopped in front of Dumbledore's old office, "I'm just trying to make Snape's life as miserable as possible. I'm taking a stand." Neville said moving his hand's around the office entrance, as if trying to set off a trigger.

Ginny smiled and Harry's heart melted. She looked worn, weathered, but she was alright. He felt a sense of hope that he hadn't in a long while. "I've always enjoyed making Snape miserable." Ginny said.

Neville smiled as the office door clicked open with a muttered spell that Harry could not recognize. He didn't have time to think about it much because he had to concentrate on getting inside without getting caught. Hermione and Ron agreed, the only way they'd allow Harry to enter Hogwarts again would be if Harry did not interfere too much. His mission was simple, enter Dumbledore's office, find whatever Harry could find and leave.

Ginny and Neville cautiously made their way to the office with their wands held ready, just in case. Harry frowned knowing that leisurely walks weren't possible anymore. Instead of being unafraid of going anywhere, you had to watch your back and be ready to defend yourself without thinking. "Did you hear something?" Ginny asked stopping.

Harry stopped quickly, "No." Neville said. "We have to keep going. We don't have much time."

Harry was thankful Neville and Ginny never found anything to take from Snape's office, it gave him more time to search for what he was looking for, and he didn't know what he was looking for. All he knew was what he felt, and what he felt was that Dumbledore's will hadn't been explored completely. _Something_ was definitely missing. Hermione wasn't so sure however and only told him everything had been turned over. There was nothing more to do aside from fighting or dying.

But that dream Harry had felt too real to be just a dream. There was something, a document in that office that he had to find. Something told him it was a key in helping defeat Voldemort and his followers once and for all.

He had searched the desk, several filling cabinets and other places around the office that paper could be kept. Coming up empty handed, Harry knew he had to act fast. Looking around the room, his eyes set upon the cupboard where Dumbledore kept his pensieve. He ran to the cupboard and pulled on the doors but nothing happened. Without thinking, he pointed his wand a the doors and whispered, "alohomora" and the doors popped open revealing the pensieve and several smaller drawers beneath the bowl he had never noticed before.

Frantically, he pulled open all the drawers and found nothing until the he pulled out the last one. All he found was a plain folder with nothing more than "Dumbledore's Private Affairs" written on the cover. He grabbed the folder and stuffed it into his cloak. Pulling the invisibility cloak over him self as he ran for the door, Harry had never felt so elated. He had, within his hands, nothing that anyone, except Dumbledore has set eyes upon, and with any luck, this would be something that would change the fate of the world.

Meanwhile, across the world in California, three sisters, also known as the Charmed One's set in their kitchen as Leo Wyatt; their whitelighter told them news on a bigger threatening evil, one that could scare even the toughest person. However, the Charmed One's weren't easily scared. They were witches, Wiccan witches, and they had faced some of the toughest evils in the world and lived to tell the tale.

"This is something bigger than anyone has ever expected. They thought things were going to work themselves out, but now it seems they could use some help."

"Leo, I don't understand," Piper had said, "this prophecy is about a child? And this guy, Volde-what's his name, is determined to wipe out anyone that stands in his way?"

"That is correct." Leo said.

"How did we not know about their world before this? I mean other witches?" Phoebe asked. "Granted, they are a bit different than we are, but we're still all witches!"

"Different worlds, a different goal in life, Wiccan witches and witches that are not Wiccan use their powers in different ways. That's not important however, what is important is that, without your help, their world will be destroyed, and as their world is destroyed, our world will be destroyed. There will be nothing left to fight for. Granted, Voldemort fights on his own terms, with his own army, once he has finally gained control, demons and warlocks will be ready to fight under him, and he will be unstoppable. He's practically unstoppable anyway." Leo finally had a chance to take a breath.

"And, what do we have to do?" Paige asked. Paige was Piper and Phoebe's half sister that they never knew about until after the death of their oldest sister, Prue Halliwell. They needed the power of three to keep the magic line going, so she came to join Piper and Phoebe to help foil the plans of evil in the world.

"You wait. The elder's say that you cannot take action until you are contacted first. Something about what the teen has to accomplish before anything can happen. He is the key player, without him taking action, you cannot take action."

"But the innocents," Piper began, "they need our help."

"You know as well as I do, Piper, sometimes things have to go the way they do." Leo said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the cliff hanger. It seemed like a really great place to end this chapter as it turned out to be longer than I anticipated. I'm not quite sure where this is going to go next, but I'll figure it out sometime.**

* * *

Harry rejoiced as his feet hit the ground. Hermione was too busy muttering protection and cloaking spells under her breath to pay much attention to Harry, whom was now pulling out his wand to set up camp.

Hermione and the protection spells seemed to go hand in hand anymore. As soon as their feet touched down upon earth they've never been to before, Hermione is already muttering spells under her breath before Harry can even comprehend they've landed. However, Harry is useful for something; he whips up shelter as quickly as possible. Shelter is first on his mind, and then comes thinking about their next move.

"So, what exactly did you find?" Hermione asked finishing up her spell work.

"I'm not sure," Harry said opening the folder, "I didn't have much time to look at it, let alone think about it."

Hermione didn't say anything however; she set down and began making a fire. Since Ron ran off, things between the two had been different. However, Ron running away didn't seem to upset their balance, Harry did what he had to do, and Hermione did what she had to do. This time, she was pull food out of her bag.

"Where did you get that?" Harry asked abandoning the folder.

"I had time while you were inside the castle." The new thing with Hermione was not to look Harry in the eyes, not since Ron had left. This was not any different, "I figured I had a few moments, so why not grab us something to eat? I mean, we haven't been eating that great lately. I snuck into a house and took a few things from their dinner. I left them a bit of money of course."

"Oh."

"Well don't be so surprised." She said with a smirk, "we've all changed a bit."

"I know." Harry said. "That's what scares me the most. How we're all going to change after this war is over. If we're even going to survive this war."

"Harry, don't say that. We will be fine." She got quiet as she heated up the meager portions of meat she managed to take from the unknown household over the fire. "Even if we don't survive, we've died doing something that had to be done. Saving the world, not many people can say they died saving the world."

Dinner had taken Harry's thoughts away from the folder he found in Dumbledore's office. He hated thinking that anyone other than Dumbledore currently resided in that office, especially someone like Snape. The one person that he hated more than anyone, the one person that took away the one that actually knew what he was doing. However, Harry knew the costs of war were great; he just hated knowing it was all because of him.

Hermione offered to take the first watch shift while Harry got time to search the folder's contents. He never expected to find much. The first few pieces of paper were nothing but family portraits. Ones that Dumbledore probably hid from everyone, as he never talked to anyone about his family, not even Harry, and as far as he was considered, they were pretty close.

An hour's worth of searching left Harry where he began, clueless and hopeless. Not wanting to read the last document, for fear of another useless piece of paper that would never get him far. However, as he read the first line, he realized this was the thing he had been looking for.

_To whom it may concern,_

_In the event of my untimely demise, I ask that Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley be informed of the three sisters also known as The Charmed Ones, also known as Piper, Phoebe and Paige Halliwell. These sisters are witches, and one of the last hopes the wizarding world may have if Voldemort shall begin his reign of terror once more. The first correspondence must be initiated by Owl, and they will handle things from there. Although a bit different in their magical practices, the Charmed Ones will be able to help join the fight, and hopefully help bring down Voldemort and his followers once and for all. _

_The Charmed Ones? _For the first time in a long while, Harry began to question Dumbledore. Cryptic documents that do not highlight much and that point Harry towards three sisters that he had never heard of certainly did not sit well with him. He reread the document again making sure he read it right and called to Hermione, "You won't believe what I found."

_Three Days Later_

Piper Halliwell was busy making breakfast for her sisters, her husband and herself when she wondered whether or not The Elder's were lying to Leo and her sisters. After all, how long does it really take to contact someone if you need their help? Last time she checked it was not that long.

Phoebe came into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee while Paige sat at the table reading over the newspaper. "You know, I had a dream last night, something that didn't feel like a dream, but it was, you know?" Phoebe said. Paige barely looked up from the paper while Piper just nodded.

"Are you guys listening to me?"

"Of course we are." Leo said just walking into the room.

"I'm serious. Something about it felt different. Sort of like something important, like a—." She was cut short.

"Like a premonition?" Piper asked finishing up breakfast.

"Yes, exactly, like a premonition. Too bad I can't remember what it was about. I just know it was about something strange, like someone needs our help or something."

"You don't think it's that prophecy boy do you?" Paige spoke up. "Leo did say he was supposed to contact us and it has been days."

"Uh oh." Leo said. The three sisters looked at him, "They are calling me. It seems urgent. I'll be back." He was gone barely before he was able to kiss Piper.

"I hate when he does that."

Leo's disappearance was nothing new to the sisters. They were used to him popping in and out, as he was a white lighter after all. White lighter's had an important job to do, watch out for good witches and give them important information when it is needed. They know when to intervene and when to step aside. Piper and Paige went about their breakfast and Phoebe stood enjoying her cup of coffee. However, they should know that breakfast at the Halliwell home is rarely a peaceful occurrence.

"Owl!" Phoebe said loudly.

"What did you do? Cut yourself on your coffee mug? Honestly Phoebe." Piper said.

"No, not ow, owl!" She shouted this time.

"Owl?" Paige asked with confusion.

"You know, the bird with wings. The one that sits in trees and hoots."

Piper and Paige jumped up in time to see a small barn own fly straight into the window with a thud. "Oh. Oh no. That poor owl." Piper said opening the window expecting the worst. To her amazement, the owl flew straight into the house and dropped a letter right on to Phoebe's still full plate.

"What is that?" Paige asked not wanting to be the first to open the letter.

"I don't know, but I bet that's what my dream was." Phoebe said stepping forward to open the letter as the owl flew around the room hooting.

"Who in the world sends owls for letter deliveries? Haven't they heard of the postal service?"

"That would be the boy wizard that needs your help." Leo said orbing back into the room.

"Can't The Elders actually inform us ahead of time instead of waiting until the last minute? I mean, this could have been dangerous!" Piper said throwing up her hands in frustration.

"They've been busy. This war that is impending has everyone worried. Things are going happening on both sides. Good and evil is not sure anymore what to do. This is the biggest evil that you, that they, will ever face." Leo said as each sister became quiet. "And if good does not win, many, many innocents will be lost."


End file.
